Gaara Gets a Computer
by Spirit of the Dragon
Summary: Well, Its true, thanks to Temari Gaara has gotten a Computer and is learning how to use AIM, RP, and other computer games. And he meets someone, a girl. Will love Brew? Maybe, and Maybe not.GaaHina
1. Dragon Fable?

**Wow, I have too many stories for my own good. And I can barely keep up with most of them. XD Well, this story is thanks to KittyLawnmower, I made up the idea and she was like 'Errr…' So, I am proving to her that this SHALL be a cool story. So lets all review and show KittyLawnmower! –Throws party-**

**Oh, and I do not own Naruto, and I don't own DragonFable. This is a real game and is pretty cool actually. The link to it is at the bottom of the page. **

**X.X X.X**

There were angry mumbles and grunts coming from a certain Gaara of the Desert's room. He was sitting in front of the black flat screened computer Temari had made him get. He was still wondering why he had agreed to it in the first place. But, there he was, sitting there, just looking at the screen, completely bored.

Temari had already set up the AIM program and it was all set and ready to go. But one problem, who was he supposed to talk to. It's not like he cared much for anyone from the sand village and he really didn't think of the Konoha Ninjas at the time. Then, a message popped up on the screen; it was from Temari.

'Temari?' Gaara questioned himself, 'She's on the other side of the Hall, why is she IMing me?' But, against his better judgment, he answered her.

**On the Computer**

**StylinFASHGurl: **GAARA!

**GlareSmirk19: **Temari, You do know you're right across the Hall right?

**StylinFASHGurl: **So, That doesn't Matter. Are you doing what I told you to?

Out of Computer

Gaara pouted in his chair. The reason Temari gave him the computer was so he could become more social. But all he wanted to do was go out and kill something. But there was no way he could get past that door; Temari would be there before he got out the chair. Then his minty colored eyes shifted towards his bedroom window. He could escape, I mean, with the sand, a two story window drop wouldn't be so bad----NO! He was Gaara! GAARA! And he was going to take it like a man!

**On The Computer**

**GlareSmirk19: **Mayybe.

**StylinFASHGurl: **What's that supposed to mean. Gaara, If you don't make some friends I will personally come over to your room and….-Leaves to imagination-

Off Computer

Gaara was like: O.O after his sister's comment. He knew she wasn't kidding around. She could do things, scary things. Things that were so scary it would make Orochimaru piddle in his pants, and Gaara didn't want to take tat chance. So he just decided to do what Temari said.

He said his goodbye to her and closed their conversation. He then decided to join a random chatroom. There were a few people in one and they were, **GaNGSTaBUNNY45 (LMAO), TheREALSugaBaby, PUPMyRide67, StylinFASHGurl, and BiTTerAvenGER99.** (I spent like, 10 minutes coming up with these names XD)

**On the Computer**

**GlareSmirk19 has joined the conversation**

**TheREALSugaBaby: Well, it looks like Temari's younger brother has joined the conversation **

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: Yes indeed.**

**BiTTerAvenGER99: Gaara I believe.**

**StylinFASHGurl: Hey, why are ya'll ganging up on by brother!**

**PUPMyRide67: Woah, calm down, all of YOU! Gaara hasn't even said anything and he's already The topic of choice. Let him say something.**

Gaara was staring at the Computer Screen. Everyone had treated him like he was the Pope or something, and he hadn't even said anything. Well, He better type, must not keep them waiting.

**GlareSmirk19**: Umm, Yeah, I'm Gaara

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Hello Gaara-san

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Wuz Up Home Skillet Biscuit!

**PUPMyRide67: **Woah, leave the GANGSTA stuff to Hinata, its her name after all. And Hey Gaara

**SmirkGlare19**: Well, what were you guys taking about?

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **We were talking about the new Game that's out. It's pretty cool.

**SmirkGlare19: **Could someone help me get started

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Well, I'm kinda new too, so I guess I'll help ya.

**SasusCherry345 has joined the conversation**

**SasusCherry345: **ZOMG! SASUKE-KUN IS IN HERE! –Glomps Sasuke-

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **CRAP! Sorry Gaara! Can't help ya!

**BiTTerAvenGER99 has left the Conversation**

**SasusCherry345: **WHAT! Where did he go! ARG! I SHALL FIND HIM!

**SasusCherry345 has left the Conversation**

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Well, Umm. Apparently Sasuke can't help you Gaara. XD But Maybe Hinata Can

**StylinFASHGurl: ** Yeah, Hinata is pretty good. She could help you Gaara. What do you Say Hinata?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Umm, sure! I'll log on to the game. **Game Link Here **There ya go Gaara. Just register, and meet me in front Of the Inn, I'll be a Girl Mage understand?

**SmirkGlare19: **Yeah, I think I get it.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Okay, see ya there. Bye Everyone! Except Gaara

**PUPMyRide67: **Lol, kay, Later Hinata, bye Gaara!

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Bye you two!

**StylinFASHGurl: **Later!

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45 has left the conversation**

**SmirkGlare19 has left the conversation**

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Temari, when Gaara and Hinata find out, they will both kill you.

**PUPMyRide67:** PAINFULLY, and SLOWLY, I've seen the inner Hinata Unleashed. Its NOT a pretty site.

**StylinFASHGurl: **Haha…That's so funny. But ya see, they're NOT gonna find out. Or two people Named TenTen and Kiba (Akamaru) aren't going to live to see tomorrow.

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Umm, yeah, they won't. Umm, How about we all go stir up some Monsters for them to fight Eh?

**PUPMyRide67: **Yeah, um, good Idea TenTen. How about we go right now?

**PUPMyRide67 has left the conversation**

**TheREALSugaBaby has left the Conversation**

**StylinFASHGurl: **Hehe…That's what I thought you two said.

**StylinFASHGurl has left the Conversation**

Gaara was just glaring at the computer now. He was a little interested in the game everyone was talking about on the chatroom, but he really, REALLY, didn't feel like getting help from someone called **GaNGSTaBUNNY45. **Now that's a bit strange don't you think?

But Gaara's glaring at the computer screen didn't last for long as he just got the shit scared out of him. Temari just suddenly started banging on his door with the force of a typhoon, and she did it at such random moment Gaara fell out of his chair and landed with a **thump **on the floor.

"GAARA! ARE YOU REGISTERING!" Temari shrieked from outside of Gaara's room door.

"Y-Yes, I-I was just about to." Gaara meekly replied back.

He then heard her walk back into her room and shut the door. His eyes once again glanced towards the window in a thought to escape. But, in the end, Gaara got back in his computer chair and picked up the virtual reality helmet next to his desk. (A/n: Dude, when did Suna get virtual reality helmets? Do **we** have virtual reality helmets? o.O)

The helmet was already plugged into the computer, so Gaara just slipped it onto his head, he flipped down the microphone implanted on helmet, and pulled the goggles over his eyes. (A/n: I'm making this virtual thing up as I go along XD)

He logged on (Virtually of course) to the link and registered and all that. And in the end He ended up with a Male warrior whose armor was black and the trim was white. And the character kinda looked like him, without the black rings around his eyes. And of course he called it some random old Norse name only people who READ LARGE BOOKS ALL THE TIME AND **REFUSE** TO READ BOOKS UNDER 300 PAGES LONG WOULD KNOW! Cough, anyway.

So Gaara clicked the play button and it started to load. It took a couple seconds, but, he really couldn't decide because his machine was really fast; why, because he's cool like that. So he ended up at a town, from his screen he could see a bar, a kid next to the bar, a **BIG ASS HILL** with a castle at the top. And he also saw………..umm, what looked like a cross between a squirrel and a rabbit with a staff standing up on a tree stump. SO out of plain curiosity he made his character walk up to the thingy and talk to it.

"Hiyas! They built a new Pet shop on Twillies old stump so Twillies moved here!"

Is what the strange creature said to him and Gaara just assumed that he was 'Twilly'.

Of course Gaara wanted to say 'WTF!' but it was a computerized character so he couldn't talk to it, he had to select on of the phrases they set for him. He could 'Invite Twilly' or 'Done'. Well, right now he didn't really care so he chose 'Done'

But he kinda got the object of games like this, well; first he needed to get stronger to do anything. So, on top of the hill, not only was there a castle, but a portal-ish type thing. SO instead of properly thinking, he just ran up the hill. Gaara complexly ignored the castle and headed straight for the portal. It was on the side of a road and there were a few people walking down it, he could talk to them really of course. So, he headed straight for the door like portal and phased into the blue wavy screen. The time was stopped for him and he had a few choices. He could go to Willow Shire, The Pyramid, The Frozen Cave, Armor paint Room, or Walric's Portal. He chose to go to Walric's Portal and he was transported to this new place. There was a road going to the left and right and he then realized that he had to hold up his sword with his actual hands. Once this sunk in he realized he had to walk to, so he put the game on pause and pulled out some virtual boots and slipped them on.

Once he had full control, he stood up next to his computer desk so he wouldn't hit anything and ran in place to make his character move. He decided to go to the left and saw a giant red tent with a moving circle just out side. He didn't feel like talking to the wizard man there so he took the east road. Now there were 3 new paths. He could go North, South, or East., He chose the North path……..fatal mistake.

Soon, the road ended and there was a giant cave covered with giant red Mushrooms on the outside. So, he went inside, I mean, come on, were dealing with Male Pride here, what did you thin he'd do? So, the images inside his goggles said he had to wait for the scene to load. It took a few moments but then it started working, and he was in this HUGE cave, and since there was only one pathway, he had to take the east one. Then, when he turned a corner, he was face to face with a giant Beetle like thing with razor sharp fangs that was nearly the size of him.

The whole entire scene changed and Gaara was directly facing the monster and there were little attack buttons at the bottom of his image goggles. He was at a level 1 and the bug was at level 15, wow, big difference. He drew his sword from its scabbard and lifted it up. Gaara was surprised to see that it was heavier than he had imagined. He hoisted it of his shoulder and charged at the Beetle and swung a mighty blow……..to bad he missed. The giant bug had side-stepped and had prepared a GIANT dirt ball and was ready to launch it at Gaara. But Gaara's sword was much too heavy for him to quickly react with it so we was pummeled with a dirt cluster ball. He was now down to 15 life points, if he lost any more it would be the end for him.

So Gaara scrambled to pick back up his sword and launched himself at the bug, but before he came within 3 meters he did a flip in the air and slashed the beetle in its side. It let out a very powerful shriek of pain and staggered back wards. Gaara dropped its points to 45, somehow, he still thought he had a chance.

But is confidence would be his downfall (A/n: I have ALWAYS wanted to say that XD) because while he was feeling confident, the bug had managed to sneak up behind him. It was about to fall on top of him and Crush Gaara with its weight as they both died. But before Gaara could cry like a little three-year old, a circular orb shrouded in mist and crackling with energy stuck the bug dead in the chest.

The beetle fell to the ground and then after a few moments, started to degenerate. After a few moments of shock, a shadowy figure appeared behind him. He hesitantly looked up to see a proud, strong, and noble girl standing at the spot where the beetle landed with an emotionless face. He stared at her for a moment; she was about his height with a long Mage cloak on that was black with a white Trim and she had a long staff that seemed to made of simple wood smoothed out.

**Ooooohhhhhh she's pretty!**

'_Oh Shut up Shukaku_

**Oh, and its MY fault you like her**

'_WHAT? I DO NOT!'_

**Suuuuuuuurrree you don't –snicker-**

Uh-oh! Man Pride has resurfaced! And to PROVE that, Gaara jumped up and quickly snatched his sword and faced her face to face. She glared at him in dissatisfaction and spoke to him completely without emotion.

"Why are you here? This place isn't for those who are weak."

**Ooooohhhhhh. Are you gonna let a GIRL diss you like that?**

Shukaku had a point, Gaara didn't want some random girl bossing him around and asking him questions. So he responded to her flatly.

"Because I wanted to be."

The Mystery Girl's eye twitched with frustration. Then, in a swift and quick movement she pointed her long staff dead between his eyes.

"I have no time for this, I have to meet someone at the Inn"

She withdrew her staff and silently walked passed Gaara with her robe making 'Swish' noises as her feet gracefully stepped.

It took Gaara a few moments to register what she said, and then he spun around and shouted to her since she was a ways away.

"Hey! Didn't you have to meet someone at an Inn! I think that's me!"

The Girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder and gave him a small glare.

"Are you Sabaku No Gaara?" She stated flatly

"Umm, yes. I am"

Hinata let out a heavy sigh before turning around to greet him properly.

'Its going to be a loooooonnnnngggg day'


	2. Okay, well

Woah, Woah. Woah! Okay den people! PLEASE calm down XD/ Okay. Well. You all think that Gaara was OOC, well. Cha, a lot of people might be, but I'm gonna TRY to make him more like himself and Hinata will be more like herself all shy an what not but she'll still be wicked powerful. Oh, and, yeah. So you guys wanted a better description right, okay den.

Hinata:

A long flowing robe that reaches down to the floor and swishes as she walks. The basic part of it is a dark black and the Trim is a pure white and there is also built in folds at the bottom part. Its more like a long dress then like a bathrobe. And she has a long staff that is made of oak and its smoothed down, it stands about as tall as her but Hinata holds it all the time. And her Character looks exactly like her; even the hair is the same.

And if ya need information on what Gaara looks like just tell me.

Oh, and for the Link.

Yeah, some stuff in the fic I made up, but most of its real. Like the registering process has more steps than what I mentioned but if your smart, (XD) You'll probably figure it out. And With the characters, you CAN have people who look like Naruto characters. There's even one that looks like Sasuke for you Sasuke lovers out there XD But there are 3 classes, Rouge, Warrior, and Mage. And the places and Monsters I mention are real in the game, but you can't play with others in this game. And, well……I don't want to give anything else away so you'll just have to play it yourself I guess.

Dragon Fable . com

Just put the 'www's and take away the spaces


	3. LEMME SEE YA ONE TWO STEP!

Gaara and Hinata spent the next few hours training in the cave; but soon Hinata confirmed that it wasn't safe. So they went to the courtyard of the Main town and continued training as Gaara got more familiar with his weapons.

"Alright, I believe that's enough for today" Hinata said calmly as she blasted one final energy ball towards Gaara.

He fended it off by turning up his sword and facing her with the broad side. Gaara was pushed back a few feet, but held his ground. "Are you sure?" He questioned once Hinata's attack had died down.

"Y-yes, I am, I h-have to go any-anyway." Hinata stuttered, finally acting like herself. So they said their goodbyes and Hinata disappeared in a cloud of blurry purple smoke. Since Gaara really didn't know what to do he decided to log off as well.

When the screen went black, Gaara quickly pulled of all the virtual stuff and sat back down at his computer desk. Gaara was just bored, but before Temari had a chance to bust down the door again he decided to go on AIM.

Once he signed on he saw that nearly everyone was on, he just shrugged nonchalantly and IMed a random person……...….to bad it was Lee.

**GlareSmirk19: **Hey

**YouthBISHI56:** HELLO DEAR YOUTHFUL FRIEND! May I ask who you are : )

**GlareSmirk19: **Gaara……Of the Desert

**YouthBISHI56:** O.O Gaara?

**GlareSmirk19: **Yes?

**YouthBISHI56: **YOU'VE COME BACK TO KILL ME!

**GlareSmirk19: **……………

**YouthBISHI56:** DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?

**GlareSmirk19: **……………………………………………………………

**YouthBISHI56:** D':

Gaara cackled evilly to himself like the madman he really was. Oh, how he loved messing with the weak-minded and Spaz-like. To further torment Lee, he immediately went invisible. So Gaara scrolled up and down the list looking for someone to talk too. Finally, he decided to talk to Sasuke, but waited. Instead he opened up LimeWire and downloaded the song '1, 2 step' and put on his headphones. Gaara, of the Desert, started swaying to Ciara, and Missy Elliot, how wrong is that?

But, he finally IMed Sasuke.

**GlareSmirk19: **Hiya

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **YES! HELLO! I AM HERE! XD

**GlareSmirk19:** Heh, right. So how r u?

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **DUDE! OMFG!

**GlareSmirk19:** O.o ?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** My paddle ball! IT BROKE! D':

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Good thing 'I'm a Happy Girl' by Martina McBride is playing full blast on meh Boom box :3

**GlareSmirk19:** ……………………………………………………………………Dude, ur a boy

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Meh, w/e

**GlareSmirk19:** Ummm, I gotta go

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Where?

**GlareSmirk19:** I can't tell u!

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** TELL ME NOW SISTA! -.O

**GlareSmirk19:** ………………………………………………………………………………………………

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** I'M A BOY!

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** HOW DO I KNOW?

**GlareSmirk19:** O.O

**GlareSmirk19:** -.-

Gaara just closed the convo their convo box. He was bored, and needed something to do. Well, leave it to Temari, his coughInsanecough loveable sister to give him just that.

She kicked down the door, literally, it broke off the hinges. The shock sent Gaara flying off his chair onto the floor. The momentum made his skid across he floor on his buttocks so he hit his head on the wall. He gently rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to see Temari in her pajamas.

"TIME FOR BED!" Temari squealed gleefully as if she DIDN'T just tear down his door. Gaara stared at his older sister like she was mental, which she probably was. Although she had knocked the headphones out of the speaker, so 'One two step' was playing in the background. Temari paid it no mind and just walked out of the door; but a few moments later she came back inside.

She had a large Elmo doll in her hands, she gently sat it straight up next to the door frame so it was facing Gaara. Temari grinned evilly and she flicked the lights off, and quietly closed the door to leave Gaara to his doom.

**xX.Xx xX.Xx**

**Hehehe…pretty short I know, not much really happened I suppose. I wrote this entire Draft at school when I should have been reviewing for my SS test. XD (PRAY THAT I GOT AN A!) Oh, and I know I said I couldn't write or post cause of the 45 reports I have X.x , but as long as I get my homework finished, and write a few notes down, that may not be a problem. I already have the next chapter for 'I hate School, How about you?' written up, I just need to type it. So yeah, hopefully by next week, it should be up. So, REVIEW FOO! -.O**


	4. Lets All RP!

**Omfg, its like 3 in the morning XD**

**I don't own Naruto, nor Dragon fable. Nor do I own:**

**It's Raining Men by Weather Girls**

**The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars**

**Tango Maureen by Rent: Movie**

**My Humps by Black eyed Peas**

**ENJOY THE FIC!**

* * *

Gaara sighed as he carried his plate outside for lunch. School was such a pain.

_I swear, whoever invented school, was a total FAGGOT._

Gaara thought as he walked across the fresh grass and made his way to a table under the shade of a Sakura tree. His siblings, Sasuke, Hinata, TenTen, and Lee were seated at the table chatting away happily. Gaara set down his tray and sat Next to Temari, he glared at his cheese pizza and chocolate milk like they had murdered his cat. And Gaara doesn't have a cat, 'cause they attack Kankuro.

"Gaara, why are you glaring at your food?" Temari asked him as she joined him at looking at it.

"DUDE!? WTF!?" Sasuke cried as he had glanced over at Gaara's lunch when Temari spoke. His eyes were large with horror; everyone at the table gave him a 'wtf?' look. "They forgot to give you your pudding!!!!"

Gaara and the others looked at his plate and noticed that he, in fact, had no pudding. Gaara's subconscious was wondering why on earth Sasuke cared that he had no pudding.

"OH WHYYYYYY! DO NOT FEAR GAARA-KUN! I SHALL AQUIRE SOME PUD OF THE DING!" Lee cried with youthful joy as he jumped onto the table and struck a pose. Lee then jumped off the table and dashed back into the school. He left everyone at the table blankly staring at him and wondering why it was such a big deal that Gaara needed to have pudding. They all just returned to their lunch without giving it any more thought.

"So Gaara, how did the game go?" TenTen asked while taking a bite of her celery.

"Hmm? What Game?" Gaara asked, looking foreword at TenTen while putting a straw in his chocolate milk.

"Dragon Fable, duh. Didn't Hinata show you around?" TenTen pointed the end of her celery at Hinata, who was right next to her, innocently eating a twizzler. Gaara looked at Hinata and thought about yesterday when He and Hinata had trained in the game. Gaara had to admit, he SUCKED at it, at first, but with Hinata's help he got better, he was already at level 5. Hinata looked up and glanced between TenTen and Gaara, "U-um, yes, we trained f-for a while." Hinata went back to nibbling her twizzler.

"ISN'T THAT GAME MEGA HARD!!???!" Kankuro yelled as he slammed the palms of his hands down on the table and looked at everyone with a ':O' face for emphasis. Most of them just glanced at him and mumbled a 'yeah', but Sasuke went 'Yeah, it's pretty hard I suppose.'

Everyone went back to eating, not really having anything to do, that is until Temari entered a suggestion.

"HEY! WHY DON'T WE ALL RP WHEN WE GET HOME!" Temari explained excitingly as looked at everyone. (A/n: Oh, and for all u people with your minds in the gutters or something. RP means 'Role Play') The others just sighed very dramatically and looked away in a playful manner. "Oh, come on guys! PLEAAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEE!!" Temari begged, having the expression of a Three-year-old wanting to go to the toy store on her face.

"Come on Temari, we just did a huge one last week." Sasuke moaned as he poked at his Oreos with a fork. "Yeah, but come on, it'll be Gaara's first one, it'll be awesomeeeee!" Temari replied back. "But, it'll suck." Kankuro said in a bored tone as he looked away. "Your FACE sucks CAT MAN!" Temari shot back. Sasuke and TenTen laughed under their breathes at Temari's comment. Hinata continued with her twizzler and Gaara started to sip his chocolate milk with his straw very cutely. (A/n: omfg! Fangirl moment:O!)

"Well, ask Gaara, if he wants too then I guess I'll do it." Sasuke said as he took a bite out of his Oreo. "Yeah, I'm in too I suppose." TenTen stated as she dipped her last celery stick into a cup of peanut butter. (A/n: CELERY AND PEANUT BUTTER TASTE AWESOME TOGETHER! I ate it all the time XD)

"Sure, lets all Rp then." Gaara said coolly and took bite of his pizza. "YAY! THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Temari cried excitingly. Gaara continued to eat his pizza and wondered how he was going to get out of the problem situation he had put himself into. He had just agreed to RP with these people, even though he had no idea what 'RP' meant. He glanced up at everyone's faces for a minute just to make sure they were there. Since your brain does that sometimes. He sipped his milk out of his straw and looked up at Hinata, as he did; he saw that she was starring back at him. Hinata blinked, and then quickly looked away while blushing. I mean, be serious people, wouldn't you do the same if you were caught staring at someone? Gaara stared at Hinata for a few more moments, unconsciously sipping his milk in the process. Although, he forgot to swallow, though when he remembered and tried to take a big gulp, he started to choke.

Kankuro, Sasuke, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata looked at Gaara in shock as he started to choke and hack and Gaara started pounding his chest with his fist, still coughing. The others just looked at him for a moment, not really knowing what to do, when something like that happens, the person recovers in a matter of a few moments, but Gaara was still choking. Temari, her older sister senses finally kicking in, started to slap Gaara on his back. Gaara breathed in air very quickly for moment, making him make a loud, screechy "HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSS" sound. Temari stopped slapping Gaara and everyone waited as he held his chest and started to breathe in and out very quickly for a few minutes, trying to steady his breathing.

"I-I'm –breathes in and out- okay, -cough- y-yea, -cough-" Gaara stuttered out trying to regain some of the dignity he had just lost. The others said their customary 'Are you all right, Gaara?' and he replied with the 'Yeah, I'm cool.' as he steadied himself and tried to enjoy his pizza. Gaara glanced at his chocolate milk carton as everyone else went back to their lunches.

_The supreme Chocolate milk fairy must hate me today_

**Dude, since when is there a supreme chocolate milk fairy?**

_Since your FACE!!_

**ROFL! WTF!?**

* * *

Gaara was talking to Kiba about the different dog food brands on AIM when Temari IMed him.

On comp!

**StylinFASHGurl: **Hey Gaara!

**GlareSmirk19: **Yo Nee-chan

**StylinFASHGurl: **HOLY SHIZ!

**GlareSmirk19: **What!?

**StylinFASHGurl: **U called me Nee-chan :3

**GlareSmirk19:** -.-

**GlareSmirk19:** ANYWAY. About this whole Rp thing, what is it?

**StylinFASHGurl: **Oh yeah! Okay, RP means Role play, and, well, I'm sure you know a lot bout wolves right, u did a report on them once. Anyway, so, saaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, you have a wolf, right. Well, lets take my wolf, for example. Tsuki. And TenTen's, Keon. Well, it'd be like :

Tsuki walked through the forest angrily, wondering why she wasn't out murdering somethin. She came upon a spring and started to drink. Then, TenTen would go, Keon could sense a presence in his territory, he smelled the…….SMELL LOL, of a female wolf. He growled as he prepared himself to meet her.

And yeah.

**GlareSmirk19: **Dude, that was so gay! ROFL!

**StylinFASHGurl: **OH SHUT UP! IT'S MORE DETAILED THAN THAT! GOSH! **Link Here. **Theres the stupid link. :P

Off the comp.

Gaara entered a chatroom where Sasuke, TenTen, Hinata, Kankuro, and Temari were and they led him through the process.

On comp.

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Okay, I started the topic. TenTen has already replied, and, do u wanna post now Gaara?

**GlareSmirk19: **Um, sure. Np.

**PuPpEtPaL6777: **Yay! Go Gaara!

Off comp

Gaara sighed and reread what Sasuke and TenTen wrote. He mostly understood what he had to write, but the thing was, he kinda sucked at writing under pressure. Hey, give the guy some credit, he kinda WAS under pressure by these people, peer pressure in a way.

So, Gaara began to type, completely ignoring the sound of the chatroom beeping, alerting him that someone had made a comment.

After about five minutes, and 69 checks on word for spell check, Gaara finally clicked the 'Submit Post' button. He waited and saw that his post had been successful. Gaara reread it one more time and smiled with pride at his 4 paragraph post. (A/n: And people, that might not seem like a lot, but IT IS! IT REALLY IS. IT'S AMAZING IN FACT! You'd be surprised how many people can't post that much.)

Gaara clicked onto the chat and saw that he had missed a lot. He stared scrolled up and tried to see what he had missed.

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Hmmm, I wonder what Gaara's post is gonna be like.

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **Ya think it'll suck?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** Naw, I don't think so.

**PuPpEtPaL6777:** It might be short considering it's his first try.

**StylinFASHGurl:** It'd be funny if it was like, 9 PARAGRAPHS! WITH LIKE! 7 SENTENCES EACH!

**TheREALSugaBaby: **ROFL!!!

**BiTTerAvenGER99: R.O.F.L!!!!**

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Lol, it could be ya'll

**PuPpEtPaL6777:** o.O, umm, surreeeeeeee it could Hinata XD

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Lol, it could

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **I want Nachos

**TheREALSugaBaby: **I'm eating some right now

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **LUCKY!!!!

**StylinFASHGurl:** Lol. Hey, is Gaara done yet?

**PuPpEtPaL6777: **Dunno, it has been a while

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **He's probably workin on his 9 paragraph post :D

**TheREALSugaBaby: **LOL. Maybe a 10 paragraph post.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **OR MAYBE 11!!

**TheREALSugaBaby:** Okay, we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves XD

Off comp

Gaara glared at the computer, he wished people had more faith in him. They all just assumed his post would suck since it was his first time, Hinata thought otherwise. Gaara mentally thanked her for sticking up for him while he was gone, and made his post to everyone.

On comp.

**GlareSmirk19: **I'm back. Go see my fantastic post (Sarcasm)

**StylinFASHGurl: **Lol, okay then.

Off comp.

Gaara waited for exactly two minutes. He was paranoid. VERY paranoid. He wondered if anyone liked it, or if it was so horrible they couldn't respond. His fears were put to rest as TenTen spoke in the chat.

On compppp

**TheREALSugaBaby:** Wow, that was……awesome!

**StylinFASHGurl:** Gaara. U can write?

**PuPpEtPaL6777: **DUDEEEEEEE!!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOO GANGSTAAAAAAA!!! LEMME POST!

Off comp.

Gaara smirked at all the attention. Yes, he knew he was the bomb, others didn't need to tell him, but, they did, 'cause they were his minions.

But, Gaara's thoughts were interrupted as Hinata had just personally messaged him, away from the chat.

On Private Chat

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Whhhheeeeeeerrrrreeeeeeeeeeee did u learn to write like that!? Stuff like that took me like a year to do!!

**GlareSmirk19: **Umm, I dunno. I just did XD

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Lol, it was awesome. Oh, Me, TenTen, and Sasuke were going to do some Christmas Shopping tomorrow. U wanna come?

Off comp.

Gaara was juggling talking to Hinata, The Chat, and his giddy boy emotions. Invited, Mall, and Gaara didn't belong in the same sentence. Period.

Gaara was a very excited though, he had never been invited to many things in his life, and going Christmas shopping with some friends from school sounded like going to heaven for someone like Gaara. Since Christmas break had just started, tomorrow was Friday, and Gaara had nothing planned, going to the mall would be the highlight of the week.

On private chat

**GlareSmirk19: **Sure, I'd love to. But why me? Why not Kank or Tem?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Well, TenTen and Sasuke asked me and well, I dunno. I don't know much about you so I thought this could be a good opportunity.

**GlareSmirk19: **Cool. What Time?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Is 10:00 good?

**GlareSmirk19: **Yup. Meet Ya'll at the Food court?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Of course! X3

**GlareSmirk19:** Lol, k. But, I gotta go sleepy now.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** K, nice chatting!

**GlareSmirk19:** U2!

Off comp.

Gaara said his goodbyes to everyone and signed off, taking a big sigh of relief as relaxed for a minute in his computer chair. Gaara picked up his red Ipod Nano that was lying on his computer desk. He put in the earphones and flicked through the songs. While he was doing this, a realization came to him. Hinata said 'I don't know much about you so I thought this could be a good opportunity.' She had said 'I' '_I'_ that meant _she_ wanted to know more about him, not just Sasuke and TenTen. Gaara tried to hide his embarrassing feelings from Shukaku by concentrating on the flikage of songs.

**HOMFG!! PLAY TANGO MAUREEN!**

_Dude, no, that's only there because you made me download it._

**You know you like it!**

_I'D RATHER PLAY 'MY HUMPS' THAN THAT!_

**THEN DO THAT!**

……………………

**LOL**

_Ah, forget this, I'm playing 'The Kill', so shuddddaaappppppp_

**Then can you play 'It's raining men'?**

……………………………_NO._

**cries**

…**xXXXxx…**

**OH! NOW WHAT YA'LL!**

**IT'S 5:52 A.M.!!!**

**I did this chap in like, 3 hours XD**

**And wow, I can't believe it, if I can update this fast, I shall have my other fics updated real soon like 8D!**

**I may not update this for a while cause I will work on 'Songs can Mean A lot' next. But if you all review I may get it done faster!**


	5. Claire's

**Ooooo, I'm updatinggggg amazing rigghhhttt?**

**BUT PLEASE READ: Okay, it's, take advice from the readers time! Well, so far, I'm kinda brain dead, I think I'm just scraping by with an idea of what I want to happen, but if you guys have any ideas, or short little mini plots, you might wanna see. For example, from Temari breaking up with Shika and being clingy to Gaara, to a DDR Tournament Gaara gets invited too. Just stuff to push the story along a bit. **

**...xXXXx...**

The clock struck 9:30.

**Wheeeeerrreeeeeee da fliiiippppppppp is da foooodddddd courrrrrrttttttt!!!!**

_Dude, shush while I try to figure it out._

**NOOO! WE DO _NOT_ LOOK AT A MALL MAP TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE FOOD COURT IS!!!**

_SHUSH! Gosh, I don't know where the food court is. So I MUST consult the map of truth._

Gaara had been in front of the mall map for the last twenty minutes. He arrived at the mall at 8:30 and had aimlessly wandered around getting more and more lost. He had passed the mall map nine times in his quest to find the food court, but had been unsuccessful. He was studying the map, and even with the 'You are here' icon, he still had no idea how to get anywhere.

He then felt a small tap on his right shoulder and spun around to see a girl who was about his age who had loose dark brown hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Gaara blinked at her, unsure of what to do; the girl answered for him. "Hi, well, you look a little lost; you've been standing there for a while. Do you need any help?" The girl tilted her head slightly to the side. "Umm, yea, I'm kinda lost, and how did you know I was standing here for a while?" Gaara asked giving the girl an odd look. "Oh, well, I was sitting over there with my friends and we noticed you had been here a while." The girl pointed to her right and as Gaara looked, he could see at least three girls sitting on a bench about six meters away. "Ohh." Gaara stated, a wave of realization rushing over him. He looked back at the girl "And yea, do you know where the food court is?" "Oh, yes. Okay, so you go right down there," The girl pointed and looked to her left this time and Gaara looked too, "Until you get to Build-a-Bear workshop, then you take a right and go to the elevator and go up one level, then as soon as you get out, take an immediate right, then another right, and go down the aisle till you get to the Hot Topic. Then, take a left, and the food court should be right there."

When she finished, Gaara blinked, trying to digest all the instructions. When his mind finally processed what she said, he nodded, showing he understood. "Okay, cool, thanks." "Heh, no problem," the girl called as she started to walk back to her friends. Gaara shrugged and started on his way. He had forgotten the directions at least twice and once ended up at Claires, but he finally made it to the food court at exactly 10:00.

**YES! THE FOOD COURT ! **

_HAHA! YES! WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!_

**Dude, you do know some girl came and told us the directions out of pure pity right?**

_...Why do you have to ruin the moment?_

**Meh, it's my job.**

_I hate you Shukaku._

**I LUV YOU TOOOOOOOOO 8D**

**...xXXXx...**

"All I'm saying is, YUKI SO DESERVES TOHRU!"

"OMG, will you get it through your head! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO CHOOSE!"

"IS NOT!"

"OMG! YES IT IS! YOU PROBABLY FLIPPED A COIN FOR YOUR DECISION!"

"WHAT?! Gosh, look, it's plainly obvious they were meant for each other!"

"IS NOT!"

So, Sasuke and TenTen's conversation continued. Although, why Sasuke cared that Tohru and Yuki got together, we shall never know. Hinata sighed and took a sip of her soda, "They always do this, they had this conversation two days ago. It gets so tiring." Gaara stared at her as he spoke, when she finished, he blinked, and then ate one of his french-fries.

As of now, its 10:29, and not a lot of things happened. When Gaara found everyone, they all insisted that they get food and then plan out where they were going to go. So, they all went to McDonalds! Once they all got their food, it took about 5 minutes to find a place to sit down in the crowded food court. Once they found a booth, TenTen and Gaara sat on one side, and Sasuke and Hinata on the other, so Sasuke was facing TenTen and Gaara facing Hinata. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! If you think Yuki and Tohru go together, then that's _your_ deal." TenTen said angrily, snatching her soda off the table and started to drink it, nearly crushing the cup in her grip. "_Fine_. It _is_ my deal then!" Sasuke hissed back, taking a giant _chomp_ out of his hamburger as he and TenTen sat in a sulky silence.

"May we get on with this shopping trip please? I have a lot to do." Hinata pleaded, finally breaking the silence. (A/n: And people, seriously, she's the Hyuuga Heiress, do you _know_ how many people are in the Hyuuga clan?) "Yea, Hinata is right, where should we go first?" Gaara asked.

"Umm, oh! Oh! Oh! Lets go to Claire's!" TenTen exclaimed excitingly.

"Isn't that the fluffy, girly place where just about everything is pink and purple and there's so many accessories that even the inventory managers can't keep count?" Gaara asked TenTen flatly.

"UH-HUH!" TenTen yelled with pure glee, nodding vigorously at Gaara.

"Why on earth would we go there?" Sasuke asked, a sense of doom creeping upon his consciousness.

"Because, me and Hinata are girls, and we need girl accessories, and Gaara here has a sister who needs girly accessories for Christmas, and you Sasuke, well, you should get me and Hinata something." TenTen stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why should I get the two of you something?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"You need to get us something as payment for being the only girls in the school that don't have a crush on you." TenTen shot back.

"If we go to Claire's, will you both stop fighting?" Gaara and Hinata asked, surprisingly at the same time.

"Sure, let's go." Sasuke said calmly. Hinata and Gaara both scooted out of their chairs to let TenTen and Sasuke out. After a few minutes of putting their trays away, the Fantastic Four were on their way to an accessories store. (A/n: Umm, yea, I've just always wanted to say that xD)

... 3 minutes later...

"Oh! Hinata, look. They're having a 15 items for 5 dollars sale!" TenTen said gleefully, shaking Hinata by the shoulder. "Oh, I should get some things for Hanabi-chan" Hinata said, walking over to the sale section with TenTen.

...in some other section...

Sasuke and Gaara were, as Naruto would put it, 'B-O-R-E to da D'. They were near the back of the store next to the wall displays of earrings and matching necklaces. They were trying to look like they were just hanging out and not really doing anything, but they weren't fooling anyone. Especially the cashier lady who was giving them both odd looks every now-and-then. Gaara decided that he might as well get some shopping in so he turned around and started to scan the earrings. Sasuke was leaning on the 'Employees Only' door, but turned his attention to Gaara when he moved. "What are you looking for Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Just one of the things I'm gonna get for my older sister. If I get her some nice things she might cook something edible for breakfast Christmas morning." Gaara replied, making a joke. Sasuke smirked, "Is her cooking that bad?" "No, I wish it was that bad, it's ten times worse." Gaara picked up a pair of large hoop earrings, wondering if Temari would like something like that.

"Won't your mom be making breakfast and dinner for you though?"

"No..." Gaara bit his lip and hesitated, "She died, when I was born, and our dad left a few years ago." Gaara put the earrings back and looked to his left, away from Sasuke to look at some necklaces. "Oh, umm." Sasuke looked away, franticly racking his brain for an apology, "I'm, really sorry to hear that." "It's okay, it can't be helped. What about you though?" For a moment, Sasuke was grateful for the change in conversation, until he realized what it lead up too. "Well, I live with my older brother since my parents died, and I suppose he's cooking 'cause I sure as Coco Puffs am not." They both laughed slightly and softly to get rid of some of the tension they had built up in the air.

"So, do you think I should give my sister the peacock earrings, or the giant hooped ones?"

"Hmm, try giving her both." it was half a statement, half a question, "Yea, so you don't have to stress yourself with deciding."

"Yea, but I'd have to get the necklaces to match."

"Yea, cause matching accessories are awesome." Sasuke nodded his head and smiled. Yet, he stopped abruptly when Gaara gave him a odd look, and there was an awkward silence again.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "So, what's your favorite color?

...In Another Section... (A/n: These sections are like feet apart btw )

TenTen and Hinata were picking through Happy Bunny merchandise. Hinata was looking at a Happy Bunny Notepad while TenTen was looking at a small Happy Bunny Change Purse. "Hey, Hinata, should I get the blue change purse that says 'I rule. Deal with it.' Or the purple one that says 'Don't hate, appreciate.?" TenTen asked holding them both up for Hinata to judge. "Hm, I like the blue one." Hinata said after a moment of thought. With a short 'Okay' TenTen put the change purse in her basket and looked at the arm warmers.

The girls continued on in silence for a few minutes, before Hinata interrupted. "Hey, TenTen."

"Hmm?"

"You have Science with Gaara right?

"Oh, yea, he's in my group, he's pretty cool once he comes out of his shell." TenTen pulled on a long arm warmer and stretched it to see how far it would go.

"Really? Like how?"

"Like, ya know the kind of people, who have smart and funny comment to anything and everything?"

"Yea."

"Well, he's kinda like that."

"Like Sophia off the Golden Girls?"

"Yea! Just like her!"

They both took a moment to laugh before continuing.

"But anyway Hinata, why do you wanna know?" TenTen dropped two arm warmers into her basket. (A/n: They have awesome baskets there, look for them if ya go there xD)

"Oh, I dunno', it's just that sometimes Temari has these funny stories about Gaara, but as far as I know he doesn't talk much. So, I just wanted to meet him, thats all. "

"Hmm, okay then." TenTen made no further comment, and let her mind wander. That is, until her evil inner self smacked her in the face with an obviously made up idea created on the spot. TenTen stopped in mid-reach as she was about to pick a pair of colorful earrings. She slowly re-drew her hand as her brain thought about the thought that had occured to her. She stared absent mindedly at the earring rack and thought, and thought, and thought. A moment later an evil smile slowly formed on her face before she turned around to give Hinata a quick look-over. TenTen then turned back to the rack and tried her hardest to smother her giggles.

**...xXXXx...**

**Idk if thats a cliffy, or not. xD**

**(btw, I knew this chap was kinda short)**

**Wowz, this fic, is probably gonna be short. idk. Well, it might have at the most 10 chapters. But right now I'm trying to make more chapters, kinda filler-ish, just to give TenTen's idea some time to progress. **

**Please! I need Mini plots! Cause this was kinda shortttt and what not. **


	6. A New Adventure

Let's just pretend TenTen has a family Kay?

And, I don't know if you can own six flags, maybe the land it's on, but idk. So, let's just pretend you can.

And Ooo, I might have some awesome minor SasukexTenTen -evil grin-

**Funny little facts about 'Gaara gets a Computer'**

**Gaara's screen name changes from 'GlareSmirk19' to 'SmirkGlare19' in the first chapter**

**Temari's screen name comes from a line of clothing called 'Fash' and the whole name is a line from the commercial.**

**Neji hasn't been mentioned once in this entire fanfic**

**TenTen has the most dominating and aggressive personality of anyone in this fic.**

**Shukaku, who is mostly chatty in other chapters, doesn't speak at all in this chapter.**

**If you have noticed all of these, then you are a true Ninja/Spy**

**If you haven't, go back to tuba camp 8D**

P.s: I don't own Naruto, Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls, Wal-Mart, or anything else.

**...xXXXx...**

Gaara tapped along to the beat of 'Slide' with his fingertips on the surface of his desk. He was patiently waiting for AIM to load. It had been three days since he, Hinata, TenTen, and Sasuke had gone to the mall together. The trip was a great success, everyone talked and joked around, and everything seemed great. That was until the end when everyone realized that Hinata had about 300 pounds worth of gifts for her entire family. It had taken Gaara, Sasuke, about 3 other guys who worked at the mall, and even TenTen to drag each and every bag to the van Hinata had come in.

There was a small ping as Gaara's buddy list popped up on his screen. He leaned forward in his chair to see who was on, but before the buddy list fully loaded, a chat box popped up on his screen. Gaara blinked at the message and who had sent it so suddenly. What was weird was that it was from Sasuke.

On computer

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **DOOOOOOOOOD. ANSWER D

**GlareSmirk19**: ...?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** DOOD. ACCEPT THIS CHAT INVATATION. NOW. THIS IS AN ORDER.

**GlareSmirk19**: OO Umm, okay.

Off Computer:

Gaara blinked as a chat invitation popped up on the screen. At first he was tempted to just go invisible since Sasuke was acting so weird. After a moment, Gaara clicked the accept button. The chat fully opened up and he saw that TenTen, Sasuke, and Hinata were in the chat.

**GlareSmirk19**: Ummm, hi?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** OHHHH. HI GAARA. How convenient of you to drop by 8D

**GlareSmirk19**: ...dude, you invited me. You actually threatened me.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** AH-HAH! YOU WERE AVOIDING THE QUESTION!

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** WAZZZZZ NOOOTTTTTTTTT D

**GlareSmirk19**: What question?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Ya know what! No one cares! So let's forget it all ever happened!

**GlareSmirk19**: ...wtf?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** Pfft. I'll get the answer out of you Uchiha! You can count on it!

**GlareSmirk19**: I am soooo flippin lost.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** its okay, I'm lost a lot of the time too.

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **Well, let's talk about something else

**GlareSmirk19: **Well, how did you get all your stuff into your house Hinata?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** Well, since a certain group of people LEFT ME. I had to get Hanabi-chan and Hiashi-sama to help me.

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **Hey, can you blame us? There was like a hundred bags in the car when we packed it up at the mall.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** Still!

**One minute of not talking later...**

**GlareSmirk19: **So, who likes double choco cookies?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** I do 8DD

**BiTTerAvenGER99: **I'm a sugar cookie person myself.

**GlareSmirk19: **Really?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Yea, some fan girl baked some for me and since I was hungry I ate them. They were fantastic 8D

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45:** Aww, how nice of her. Who was she?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** I have no clue. Sometimes I wish I did 'cause I want that recipe.

**GlareSmirk19:** That the only reason?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Yup.

**TheREALSugaBaby**: OMG BACK 8DDD

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Wb!

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** wb!

**TheREALSugaBaby**: Oh, Gaara is here! Good, cause I have awesome news!

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Really? What's the news?

**GlareSmirk19:** Yes, please don't keep us in suspense. -No sarcasm-

**TheREALSugaBaby**: Well, I have this friend, who is the daughter of the owner of this awesome 6 Flags. And, she gave me 4 all day passes for 2 days to 6 Flags!

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Are you serious!? That's awesome! Are you and your family going to 6 Flags for Christmas?

**TheREALSugaBaby**: Nooooo we're not.

**GlareSmirk19:** Then why did you get the tickets?

**TheREALSugaBaby**: omg, you all are so slow. Who do you THINK I would take?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Your family, which is why we guessed that.

**TheREALSugaBaby**: Okay, let's try this again: The four people in this chat, are getting the tickets.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **But we're the only...Ohhhhh!

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Ohhhh!

**GlareSmirk19:** Oh, I get it now.

**TheREALSugaBaby**: Thank you.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **But TenTen-chan you can't take us to 6 flags! That's insane!

**TheREALSugaBaby**: Well, it's all of yours Christmas presents, so it doesn't matter how insane it is.

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Yea Hinata! It's a present! SO hush

**GlareSmirk19:** So, you're planning on taking all of us to 6 flags for 2 whole days? And does that include me?

**TheREALSugaBaby**: Yes! I am, and yes it does include you Gaara, do you all not want to go?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** NOO. WE WANT TO GO. Hush UP you two!

**GlareSmirk19:** But Sasuke when you think about it this is big. We'd all have to travel, and we'd need cash to buy stuff, and for two days means we'd have to stay somewhere for a night.

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Again, I've got it all under control. You can't have theme park without a million hotels nearby. My friend's father owns the Six Flags and her mom owns the hotels and Inns all around it. So, they get money from the park and the hotels you have to stay at. And sooo, since I haven't seen my friend in a while, her mom said I, and a few friends I can bring with me, can stay for free.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **You've, certainly thought of everything.

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Yes! And this is also your birthday gift Hinata.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **What?! No way!

**GlareSmirk19:** Well, if we are gonna go, when would we go and how would we get there?

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** We could take Hinata's van

**TheREALSugaBaby: **And would tomorrow be good for all of you?

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Wait? What? What about Hinata's van?!

**GlareSmirk19:** Well, we could all go to the Hyuuga compound tomorrow morning.

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Yea, so Hinata could have the car geared up and we can get to the park around. Around what time TenTen?

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Well if we all left the Hyuuga compound at 6 am, we would get to the park at 8am

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Hello?! I'm still not over this car thing! Why MY car?! And what do you mean coming here at 6 AM?!

**GlareSmirk19:** So, that means we'll have to start packing right now and as soon as we're done go to sleep.

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Some pretty sudden and hasty plans, but I think we'll be able to pull it off.

**TheREALSugaBaby: **Yea, me too. Remember everyone, we have to pack light.

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Do you all LIKE ignoring me?!

**GlareSmirk19:** I have feeling this will be pretty cool.

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Yea, me too. So, we should all start packing.

**TheREALSugaBaby:** Yuppers, okay, see you all tomorrow!

**GlareSmirk19:** Bye ya'll!

**BiTTerAvenGER99:** Ja ne!

**GaNGSTaBUNNY45: **Oh, what's the point? Jaa!

**Chat box closed.**

Gaara pushed his swivel chair out onto the open with his foot and spun himself around. He couldn't believe what had just happened. 30 minutes ago, he had nothing to do and would most likely have spent his Christmas shoveling the snow with Kankurou's snickers as background music. But just like that, he was on his way to a free trip to Six Flags. It almost seemed too real, that TenTen would offer them something like that out of the blue, even if it was a Christmas present. Gaara's gaze was turned to his window as he quietly watched snowflakes float down from the sky. No matter what, he couldn't shove the thought that something wasn't entirely right out of his mind.

**...xXXXx...**

...**_RING_**...**_RING_**...**_RING_**...

"Hello?"

"Hello? Temari-sempai?"

"Oh, hello TenTen-chan. What's up?" Temari opened up the closet in the kitchen and pulled out a swivel mop as she waited for TenTen to speak.

"Heeeyyy, I've got two more subjects!"

"Oh, please no. You aren't trying _that_ again are you?" Temari positioned the phone on her shoulder and clicked the button on the handle of the mop with her thumb. Cleaner started to spray over the area in front of her mop.

"Yes, I am, and I've found the two most perfect people."

"Do you know what happened the _last_ time you tried playing cupid?"

"Yes, but this time it's different."

"So, who are the two lucky sitting ducks?" Temari began to move the mop back and forth over the tiled floor of the kitchen, rolling her eyes at TenTen's new scheme.

"Hinata and Gaara." Temari dropped the mop and the handle fell to the ground with a sharp crack. She then grabbed the phone and grasped it in both of her hands holding it up desperately to her ear.

"Are you SERIOUS?! I'm not going to have you _destroy_ my brothers remaining sanity!"

"Hush! He'll hear you!"

"I _want_ him to hear me!"

"Temari, just hush and listen! I've got it all planned out!"

"You better have! What's your plan?"

"Well, when Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke and I wet to the mall a few days ago, a fantastic idea just came to me after Hinata asked me something about Gaara. I thought--"

"What you _always_ think!'Wouldn't they be the _cutest_ thing _ever_ if they were together?' You do this allllllll the time! But, continue, I might like where this is going."

"Well, anyway, I just thought that it would be so nice, I mean, Gaara is nice when you get to know him, and after Naruto went to boarding school and Hinata was devastated, I thought this might be really awesome for them!"

"...Well, it couldn't entirely hurt, just tell me where phase one is going to take place?"

"Six Flags!"

"...Six Flags? You're sending Gaara and Hinata to Six Flags?"

"No! Hinata, Gaara, SASUKE, and ME, are going!"

"So, the fantastic four are going to Six Flags for Christmas."

"Yes. And not for Christmas, we'll be back on Christmas Eve since Hinata has to spend Christmas day with the Hyuuga's."

"So, is that the big plan?"

"Well, I haven't really gotten around to devising a plan of what I want to happen, I'm gonna do that as I pack. So, when Gaara asks you to go, just say yes, okay?"

There was a sigh, "Alright TenTen, I'm intrusting the safety of my little brother to you. And if he gets his heart broken, embarrassed, or mentally scared for life, _it will be your fault and I will never forgive you._"

"Yes, yes I know! But don't worry; it's a full-proof plan! Oh, I gotta go pack, Jaamenta Temari!"

"Jaamenta TenTen." Temari laid the cordless phone back down on its hook and sighed. There was always something wrong or something that completely based on luck going on in her life. From hardly ever remembering her mother, to a troubled little brother, to taking care of him, her other brother, and herself, and back again. _'If any more of this goes on, I'll get gray hairs, I just know it. Although, if TenTen's plan works, and Gaara gets a bit happier than he is now, things may not be so bad anymore.' _

**...xXXXx...**

_...G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S. We flyin' first class, up in the sky, poppin' champagne, livin' my life...  
_

"Hello?"

"Hi, TenTen-chan."

"Oh, Hi Hinata, are you packing?"

"Well, that's the thing, there's a problem." TenTen twitched, a problem? There couldn't be a problem. She had worked too hard for all her plans to just come crumbling down.

"What kind of problem Hinata?"

"Well, Hanabi-chan was supposed to go shopping with some other Hyuuga members for more food and ingredients for the Hyuuga Christmas dinner. She was also supposed to get some things for me, Hiashi, and other members of the head council, but didn't, so now we have no food ready to eat since it's all going towards the large feast in a few days."

"So, why is there a problem? Can't you all just find Hanabi and make her go shopping?"

"Well, we would, but she ended up going to a sleepover when she was supposed to shop, and this morning she got on a bus to go to Montana to visit some distant relatives of ours so she's out of the picture. So Hiashi-Sama told me this when I told him I would be leaving with all of you and he said I couldn't go if I didn't get the shopping done. "

There was a pause as TenTen's brain caught up with all this information. TenTen would bet money on the fact that even _Hinata_ wouldn't know how many people were in her clan, and to get needs for all of them would be murder. She would never be able to do all that shopping in time, get packed, and get enough sleep. TenTen's whole plan was slipping through her very fingers and it was all Hiashi and Hanabi's fault.

"Okay, look Hinata, I've got a plan, me, Sasuke and Gaara will come over and we'll help you get all your shopping done in time. I'm gonna go call them right now and when I call back you need to have written down a list of what exactly you need, okay."

"Um, okay TenTen-chan."

"Good, meet us at Wal Mart. The Fantastic Four have a mission to complete."

"Umm, the Fantastic Four?"

"NO QUESTIONS! Just get ready!"

"O-okay, Ja ne."

"Ja ne!"

**...xXXXx..**

30 minutes later, everyone stood outside Wal Mart. TenTen had called up Sasuke and Gaara, who in fact were almost done packing, and told them the whole story. Sasuke and Gaara rushed to go help, mostly because TenTen had asked it of them and they owed it to her for the trip she was giving them. They all walked inside and paused for a moment to look all around them. Their Wal-Mart was huge, it was believed to have everything you needed, literally. "Okay, so what's on the list first Hinata?" Gaara asked, looking over at her. Hinata pulled out a large scroll Hiashi had given her, and when the others saw it, they knew it was going to be a long day. "Here, lemme see that." TenTen ordered and took the scroll from Hinata. She opened it up in the middle and dramatically ripped it in half, ignoring the shocked gasps and horrified faces of her companions. "Here, you take this," -TenTen shoved half of the ripped scroll at Hinata- "And I'll keep this half. We all need to split up and search for these items."

"Wa-w, was that really necessary?" Sasuke asked, still not over how she had heartlessly ripped the scroll.

"Yes, now then. I'll go with Sasuke to look for the things on this list, and Hinata and Gaara can go look for the stuff on their list." TenTen replied, ordering everyone around. The others gave each other uneasy glances, but followed what TenTen said. Gaara and Hinata went off to the left while TenTen and Sasuke went off to the right.

**...xXXXx...**

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff Hinata, how does your father expect you to get all of this?" Gaara asked looking at their part of the list as he and Hinata walked down an aisle. "Hiashi-Sama is strict like that." She replied sighing. They walked in silence for a moment before Hinata picked up a small gadget as she passed it by. It was small and red with and oval shape, it had a small bar screen with two buttons on it. Gaara looked over at what Hinata held and stared at it. "What is that?" he asked calmly. "I think it's one of those 20 questions things, like on T.V. The list said Hanabi wanted one." Hinata replied. "Well, try and see if it works." Gaara suggested. "Okay, but umm, we've gotta think of something." Hinata stopped in her tracks and stopped pushing the buggy full of stuff they had already gotten. Gaara stopped and stood next to her, looking down at the machine she held in her hands. "Umm, how about, spider?" Hinata asked. "Sure, that works. So we're thinking of a spider." Gaara replied back to her. Hinata clicked the on button and the machine came on.

"20 Question!" "Yea, we get it." Gaara said while rolling his eyes. "Is what your thinking of...smaller then a pound of butter?" Hinata and Gaara blinked at the machine, "What the..." Gaara started. "I don't even know what a pound of butter looks like." Hinata finished off. Gaara agreed with her and Hinata just clicked the 'Yes' button. The next question came up, "Does it need to eat?" Hinata clicked the yes button without even consulting Gaara since they both knew the answer.

18 questions later...

"Is it a Spider?"

"Holy fish sticks." Gaara said flatly, shocked at the little machine. "Well, we're getting that for Hanabi, and one for me as well." Hinata said as she shut the machine off, tossed it into the buggy and got herself one as well. They both began to walk down the aisle again, looking for pencil sharpeners. They were in the arts and crafts section, looking their very hardest for a pencil sharpener. "Hey, Hinata?" "Hmm?" "Do you think we'll really be able to get all of this stuff in time?" "Well, alot of it depends on whether TenTen-chan and Sasuke-san get their half of the stuff." "Yea. I wonder how they're doing anyway."

**...xXXXx...**

"DID YOU FIND THE SPONGES?!

"Umm, I, I--"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I'm sorry! I can't find them!"

"DID YOU LOOK!?

"Yes! They weren't near the bath se--"

"LISTEN! I don't need _excuses_, I need _results!"_

"TenTen, please, you don't have to get all spazzy."

There was a very scary pause for Sasuke, "_Listen,_ I have spent the last 3 days coming up with the most fantastic plan for my plot and everything was going perfectly and smoothly. That is until Hinata called me and said she had to shop for her family or she couldn't go to Six Flags, so, my plans were thrown into a world of despair and dismay. I fretted for a moment, but soon everything was under control, I brought you all here to not only help Hinata but to weave you deeper into my web of careful planning and hard work. I have worked too hard for this to fall apart and I'm telling you now that nothing, and I mean nothing is going to stand in my way." Sasuke was even more freaked out, TenTen had spoken in very low and calm voice with her voice giving off an eerie aura.

"Well, what-"

"SO I CAN ACT AS _SPAZZY_ AS I WANT!"

"Well, okay, umm. I'll go get the sponges TenTen, and I won't come back unless I have them." Sasuke said quietly, looking from side-to-side still very scared of what TenTen might do. Sasuke then dashed off to find those sponges, since his life literally depended on it. TenTen on the other hand pulled out the scroll and looked through it. With her screaming at Sasuke, she and he had gotten just about everything on their list. All they had left to get was Sponges, 3 'People' magazines, a Holmes fan, a dark blue boom box, Beyonce's new Cd (o.O), a size 7 gown, and a R2-D2 Bionicle set. What the Hyuuga's could need with all of this, she never wanted to know.

**...xXXXx...**

**Woooot! Chapter! Wow, I got this one up fast. Weird huh? And this is a lot longer than I wanted it to be unfortunately. But, I was able to fit in the ideas I got, so thank you to those who gave me some! And people, I STILL NEED MINI PLOTS. Just, make them Six Flags/Wal-Mart related please.**

**And just 7 reviews or I can't update! So review please! **


	7. Flashdrives

Okay people, I have not given up on this fic. I promise you I will finish it.

I just happened to visit Georgia for 4 weeks, so I had to pack all my stuff and drive down here. And guess what I forgot?

The chapter.

Yeah, I had it saved on a flash drive since I had to rewire everything on my computer, so everything was deleted.

I swear, I had the next chapter, and half of the one after it done, and I went and forgot it 13 states away.

I'm really sorry everyone, but there is good news. Instead of waiting 3 weeks for me to go back home, I'm going to call my mom and ask her to either e-mail me the chapter or send me the entire flashdrive. It's now like 1:00 a.m, and as soon as I get up at 6 p.m I'll call her and ask her about it. If she sends me the entire flashdrive then it'll be a few days before I can get it and edit the chapter more.

I will most likely have her E-mail me the chapter, so please everyone, please be more patient with me. I promise I'll get it up as soon as I can.


	8. Get the CD!

**Update: Yes, I got my mom to e-mail me the missing chapters, so yay for us all!**

AAAAAACCCCKKKKKK -DIES-

Hinata is so OOC, omg, I so gotta step up my game and get her meek-ness showing again.

Oh, and this is a total filler, FILLER chapter btw. Nothing really important happens I suppose except a small foreshadow which becomes pretty big in later chapters. And the high-speed chase: that was amazingly fun to write 8D.

Oh, and I reread two chapters back, and I found this sentence. "The Fantastic Four were on their way to an accessories store." THAT RHYMED! 8DDDD

. . .xXXXx. . .

Sasuke nearly fell over with exhaustion. "Did you get the sponges?" TenTen asked eagerly as Sasuke struggled to walk over to her; he was practically wheezing. "I, I, oh gosh I think I'm gonna faint" Sasuke gasped as he leaned on the buggy, trying to catch his breath. "Well? Did you get the sponges?" TenTen asked him again, her impatience growing. "Yes TenTen, I got your silly little sponges." Sasuke replied, handing two sponges to her. TenTen squealed with delight as she snatched the two sponges from Sasuke and looked at them with utter glee.

She then tossed them into the basket and went around and grabbed the handles of the buggy. "Okay Sasuke, lets go get Beyonce's new CD and then we'll txt Hinata and tell her we're finished." Sasuke looked at TenTen with a frown, finally getting his breathing under control. "After this, I want to go home and sleep, and when I get up tomorrow, you are gonna buy me a pound of cotton candy at the park, got it?" Sasuke ordered as he and TenTen made their way to the electronic section of Wal-Mart. "Yeah, yeah, I go it Sasuke." TenTen waved his comments away as she began to grin as the both of them headed off to get their CD.

. . .xXXXx. . .

TenTen and Sasuke had reached the Electronic section and were very relieved to have their work nearly completed. They pushed their buggy along as they scanned up and down the aisles with their eyes looking for anything with the word 'Beyonce' in it. "Hmmm, Pussycat Dolls. . .Switchfoot. . .Avril Lavigne. . .Kelly Clarkson. . .it just doesn't seem to be here, TenTen." Sasuke sighed as he absent-mindedly looked on the back of a Fall Out Boy CD.

"No." TenTen snapped, "We're gonna find that CD whether I have to beat down the inventory mana- oh!" TenTen cut herself short as she spotted the CD. She quickly picked it up and stared at it lovingly. "

Umm, there's two Cds." Sasuke said, killing the moment as he picked a different CD.

"What? How? Uh, which one is the newest?" TenTen asked as she began to panic.

"I don't know; I don't really listen to Beyonce. Why don't we just get both of them?" Sasuke answered calmly.

"Yeah, that works." As TenTen began to calm down she quickly whipped out her cell phone and searched her phone book for Hinata's number. Once found, TenTen quickly txt-ed her friend a message.

booooooop.

TenTen snapped her phone closed and nearly squealed with glee. "Okay Sasuke, did you get the CD? . . .Sasuke? Sasuke where are you?" TenTen looked around, wondering where her companion was. She quickly looked to her left and right, then a double take to her left when she realized Sasuke was lost in his own little world staring at the back of a CD smiling widely. TenTen sighed angrily as she stomped over to Sasuke, fully ready to indict him of not paying attention to their mission.

"Sasuke." She said accusingly "Number one, we're on a mission here. Number two, did you get the CD? And number three, why in heavens name are you smiling like a madman," -She snatched the CD out of his hands and looked at the cover- "at a Cascada CD?"

"No Reason." Sasuke snatched the CD back and looked away, embarrassed. "And naw, I thought u you got the CD." He continued as he tried to veer the subject away from him.

"What do you mean you think I got it?"

"I. . .thought u got it."

"No, you couldn't have thought that because I was txt-ing Hinata."

"Well, I did." TenTen looked behind her to where she had left the basket and headed straight for it with Sasuke trailing behind with his CD. Once she got to where she had seen the Beyonce Cds, she saw with horror-filed eyes that they weren't there.

. . .xXXXx. . .

Hinata quietly closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket before turning to Gaara. "So, TenTen-chan said that she and Sasuke-san are done with their list." "They're already done?" he asked back, disbelievingly. "Yeah, that was really fast wasn't it?" "Yeah, we've still got at least ten things to get." "Well, I suppose we should be off now." Hinata finished off their conversation and whisked by Gaara and down the aisle. Gaara grabbed the buggy (since it's a boys job to push the basket) and followed Hinata down the aisle.

"So, Gaara-san, what do you think will be at the park when we get there?" Hinata asked him once he had caught up to her and they were both walking side-by-side. "Well, I don't know. I've heard there are some pretty intense rides. Well, that's pretty good for me since I like wild rides, what about you, Hinata?" "Y-yes, I like the large rides, but not right away, I have to work my way up from the smaller rides. And I certainly don't eat right before I go on a ride." "Yeah, cause then you'd throw up on the guy in the elephant costume."

. . .xXXXx. . .

TenTen let out a cry of horror as the truth was revealed.

"OW." Sasuke yelled very flatly while rubbing his ear. "Why are you screaming?"

"OMG, the- the CD. It's gone! IT'S GONE." TenTen screamed back. Sasuke chose not to freak out and simply went around TenTen to the CD rack to see what had gone down. He stared at where the Beyonce CDs had been and saw that both of them were gone. "Hm, well, I wonder where-"Sasuke was cut off by the voice of a girl.

"WOW! I can't believe we got the last two Beyonce Cds, Sonya."

"Yea, Jacinta, they won't be getting another shipment of these for another 2 whole weeks!" Sasuke and TenTen slowly turned their heads away from the CD rack to their right. Two girls who looked about 12 were walking calmly and happily, their sandals clicking on the hard tiled floor. Team Sponge stood in the center of the long rows of CDs, the floor they were standing on being covered in carpet. A few meters away the carpet stopped and the tiled main roads that circled throughout WalMart started. There were a few moments of silence before Sasuke or TenTen could fully grasp the concept that their CDs had been stolen. TenTen was the first to react. "HEY!" she sped off to where the girls were.

Sonya and Jacinta stopped walking and turned around to see a strange 16-year-old girl with two buns in her hair. They both gave each other wary glances before addressing the girl. "Umm, hi, can we-"Jacinta was cut off by TenTen.

"Hi, I'm TenTen, and I saw you both had the two newest Beyonce Cds,"- TenTen gestured toward the CD each girl held in their hands- "and you see, my friend really needs those CDs and if she doesn't get them then our Christmas plans are ruined." The two girls looked down at the CDs held in their hands and then at each other before Sonya spoke for them: "I'm sorry, but these are the last ones, and we really need to give them to our family members as Christmas presents. So, you'll just have to find some other CDs by some different Artists."The two girls turned to leave before they were each roughly grabbed by the shoulder and forced to turn around. "Look, little buttercup princesses, I don't think you understood. I need those Cds, and you're gonna hand them over one way or another, got it?" TenTen has switched over from being slightly polite to having her voice covered in a layer of threatening ice. The two girls looked up at her squarely, their inner thoughts hidden.

It was a few moments before Jacinta sighed and lowered her head. "Okay then, you can have the Cd." She muttered her words just loud enough to hear, ignoring the horrified look of Sonya and the surprised yet happy gasp TenTen let out. "Well, here ya--SONYA, TAKE IT AND RUN!" Jacinta had just started to lift the CD up to TenTen before she yelled her command and threw it to her companion. Once Sonya heard her name being called, she jumped back 2 feet, Jacinta's plan slowly coming together in her head. Once the CD was tossed to her, Sonya quickly grabbed it, turned, and ran.

There was a moment's pause before TenTen realized what happened. TenTen quickly gathered her senses and violently shoved Jacinta out the way by pushing her into the mini CD wall by her face and started chasing Sonya. Jacinta cursed loudly as she slumped to the floor. She lifted up her hands and began to lightly touch her face to see if there was any bruising from when TenTen had pushed her. There was a moments silence before a boy with dark blue hair in the shape of a chicken's butt zoomed out onto the aisle and asked what happened. Jacinta looked up at him and gave a vague explanation.

"Did the girl have buns in her hair?" He asked once she was finished. Jacinta gave a small nod. "Ack, what's TenTen doing?" Sasuke asked himself as he began to run where he heard loud screaming and tons of things being knocked over. But before he could even go anywhere the girl he was talking to tackled his feet with inhuman speed, causing him to fall foreword and slam his head against the hard floor.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around to look at the girl who was clutching his feet like her life depended on it.

"Hah, I can't have you and that crazy friend of yours getting those Cds Sonya is trying to protect." The girl replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, Sonya needs them because her older sister has been begging for them for Christmas, and I need them because I need to get something nice for my brother for X-mas too." Sasuke sighed. Oh yes, he was gonna get _a lot_ of cotton candy from TenTen when they all got to the park.

. . .xXXXx. . .

Sonya raced down the aisles, her heart pumping and mind racing. She side-stepped and old lady as she ran down the yarn section, the sound of her pursuer's footsteps ringing loudly in her ears. As Sonya ran, she began to get desperate, sure her older sister would be in such a foul mood if she didn't get the Beyonce Cd, but was risking her life really worth it? She made a sharp turn into another section and was so busy contemplating if she should give up that she didn't even realize that she had run into a dead end. Once at the end, Sonya looked up and saw that her short attention span would be her downfall. She turned around, somehow hoping to get out of there before the crazy girls with buns came, but saw that at the mouth of the 'tunnel' was her chaser. TenTen had a manic smile on her face. She had finally caught the girl in a dead end, knowing that this round she was going to win. She began to walk foreword, subconsciously enjoying the fact that the girl was franticly looking this way and that trying to find a means of escape.

"If you'd just give me the Cd, this can all be avoided." TenTen said, sounding like she was the one in charge here. Sonya took that as a challenge. _'No one underestimates me.'_ Sonya quickly leaped foreword and began to run. Surprise appeared on TenTen's face as the Sonya launched herself foreword, which was exactly what Sonya needed. The girl put both Cds in her left hand and grabbed a pair of knitting needles that were neatly packaged together and hurled them at TenTen with great accuracy. The needles only hit TenTen's arm since she saw the attack coming and blocked it. TenTen was so caught up in the needles that she was powerless to stop Sonya from running past her and taking a sharp right down another aisle.

. . .xXXXx. . .

"Okay, so we just gotta get a Evanescence Cd and we'll be done." Gaara said to Hinata, checking an item off the list. They both had stopped for a few minutes to look over their list and rest. Hinata was about to reply but stopped herself when they both herd a loud cry of help. Both of them sprang up to attention and began to look around, even though they could only look one of two ways since they were in the middle of an aisle. That's when a girl turned into the aisle running like the bats of the underworld were at her heels. Gaara and Hinata turned to look in her direction, silently in awe of what was happening. The girl was looking behind her every 5 seconds, confirming the thought that she was running from something. As Hinata watched, she could swear that she had seen the girl somewhere before, and she was sure of it when the girl called out her name, a large smile appearing on her face.

Sonya skid to a stop once she had passed Hinata and Gaara by a few feet and ran up to Hinata and gave her a large hug from behind. "Oh my gosh, Hinata! Hi! It's me, Sonya, remember?" "Umm, oh! Sonya, hi, how are you?" "BAD. I'm running from this crazy lady!" Sonya was standing behind Hinata trying to somehow become smaller in order to hide. She was clutching the side of Hinata's jacket with her fingers like a frightened child.

"What are you talking about? What crazy lady?" Gaara asked, but his question went unanswered as the sound of shoes skidding across a tiled floor filled their ears. All three of them looked up to where Sonya had come from and saw a girl their own age come speeding down the aisle. It hadn't even registered in Gaara and Hinata's minds that it was TenTen until she skidded to a stop once she reached them. Hinata and Gaara stared at TenTen as she quietly and quickly patted her hair down and became her normal self. "Hey, have you two seen a little girl named Sonya?" TenTen asked them both, surprisingly very calm. "You mean this Sonya?" Hinata asked turning around, revealing Sonya's 'hiding place'. Sonya scowled as she came out from behind Hinata and crossed her arms, still holding onto the Cds tightly. "A-HAH! You little MENACE. Fork over the Cds." TenTen ordered to the girl holding her hand out. Sonya stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before giving TenTen a low five. Hinata and Gaara chuckled gently at the antic before TenTen's glare silenced them.

"Sonya, what's this all about?" Hinata asked calmly, figuring that she could handle the situation better than TenTen. "Well, me and Jacinta were just calmly walking down an aisle holding the Beyonce Cds we picked up."- Sonya quickly held up the Cds to show them- "when this insane woman runs up and demands that we hand them over; which of course we didn't, so Jacinta threw them to me and I cheesed it." (A/n: I think 'Cheesed It' means to run away, idk, I heard it on Futurama xD)

Gaara and Hinata blinked for a full 10 seconds, trying to comprehend all the drama that was completely unnecessary. A moment later, Hinata finally spoke to Sonya. "Okay, Sonya, TenTen is crazy, that we know. But I really need the CD or I can't go to the park with my friends. May we please have them?"

There was a moment's pause before Sonya replied. "You mean the special Six Flags Park?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Ah, well, I suppose I could give you one of the CDs then." Sonya looked down at the CDs in her hand.

"All we need is the newest one."

"Alrighty then, Hinata." Sonya held up the newest CD to Hinata without any complaint and after a short goodbye Sonya was off on her way to find Jacinta, much to TenTen's utter confusion.

"But," TenTen said unbelievingly, "I just went through so much drama for the CD and you got it in, like, 13 seconds." "That's probably because Hinata isn't as melodramatic as you, eh TenTen?" came Gaara's comment as he finally took part in the large conversation going on around him. TenTen shot him a short glare and returned her attention to Hinata who was placing the CD in the buggy. "So, have we got everything on the list?" She asked impatiently. Hinata nodded a yes which made TenTen want to cry with joy.

. . .Later. . .

Hinata, TenTen, and Gaara had gotten their stuff together and went off to find Sasuke. They found him in the CD section where TenTen left him, trying to crawl away from a small girl who was grabbing onto his legs and not letting go. Seriously.

She was like some beaver.

So, once they had got Sasuke away from her, they all paid for the stuff they had colleted and had driven to the Hyuuga complex. Once Hinata parked her van, she waved goodbye to her friends and bolted inside yelling to Hiashi that she had bought the groceries. The others ran to their own cars and sped away.

If the other Hyuugas wanted the groceries put up, they were gonna do it themselves.

. . .Gaara's House. . .

Gaara opened his front door and slammed it behind him. He was exhausted. As he went through the kitchen, Temari and Kankurou asked him how his day out was, but Gaara just made a noise and waved his hand at them like swatting a fly. He walked on through the house and climbed the stairs once he got to them. A few moments later Gaara was inside his room, changing into a long black T-shirt and some gray shorts. He walked over to his bed and slid under the covers, pulling them up tight as the events of the day flooded through his mind. And of course Shukaku had an opinion.

**If you ask me, I think the day was a total bore.**

_1. I didn't. 2. I thought it was pretty cool. 3. I thought you left, ypu haven't spoken to me in a few days. _

**Eh, I've been busy.**

_Doing what?_

**Well, 'cause of your insomnia, you've got a real complex imagination due to lack of sleep. So sometimes I stroll down your mind and enjoy some of your more sane fantasies. **

_Well, that was pleasant info. Now I know I have to watch what I think and fantasize about. Thanks. Anyway, what was wrong with today?_

**Well, I must say, you've acquired the most overdramatic friends ever. It's actually quite frightening. **

_Yes, TenTen is very scary. And Sasuke, well, he's prone to disaster. Hinata, ah, she's okay, probably the sanest person I've ever met. Anyway, I kinda liked the shopping; although we all shopped for the weirdest things. I still don't know why the Hyuugas needed al that stuff._

**I think you mean you liked shopping with Hinata.**

_Ye- wait. What? I don't follow._

**Of course you follow bird-brain. I'm a part of you; you've grown fond of her.**

_What? Hinata? Please, thats crazy talk._

**Hah. Alright, keep believing that. But remember, I OWN YOU. So don't try lying to me.**

_I wasn't lying! I'm serious you moron!_

Gaara's last call fell on deaf ears. He got no response from Shukaku and he secretly knew that there wouldn't be one. Gaara looked up at his ceiling in thought. He thought about Hinata and compared her to the other girls he'd met and been around in his life (-cough- Which wasn't a lot ).

She didn't seem as independent and confident in her abilities as Temari. Her shyness made her seem innocent and completely dependant. This could be a problem on many levels that he wasn't even going to go into. Her build wasn't completely ideal either, not like most normal girls anyway. TenTen had a strong build, and it was obvious she trained and worked out. Hinata seemed very frail and breakable and her pale complexion didn't help. When you looked at her, it seemed that if you touched her she would shatter into pieces. On the other hand, she had a calmness that a lot of people lacked. Gaara though of how she calmly and nicely asked the girl - Sonya, he remembered - for the CD instead of going on a rampage like TenTen.

She was also nice from what he could tell from the different conversations they had in the store, sticking to small talk mostly and being polite. In an overall perspective, Hinata seemed liked a dainty little angel. Still, she wasn't a pushover. If there was anything they both had differed on in their conversations, she held on tight to her opinion and debated thoroughly until Gaara either caved in or they both decided it was a moot point.

**This is exactly what I mean. Please tell me why else you'd be spending all this time thinking about her?**

Gaara ignored Shukaku's question as his voice rang through his head. Gaara turned over on his side, deciding he might as well try to get 3 hours of sleep.

Little did he know.

It was going to be a looooooooooong day tomorrow.

. . . xXXXx. . .

Well, 11 pages, I hope u all are happy 8D Oh, and btw, I have no idea as to what will happen in the next chapter.

**Update:** **Well, it took me like two hours to edit this, I hope you all like it!**


End file.
